Link vs Sora
by Dancing Mask
Summary: Exactly what the title says. No dialogue, oneshot battle scene.


**Disclaimer: Link and Sora belong to Nintendo and Square-Enix, I make no rupees/munny from this, ect.**

Mist rolled across their surroundings, the battlefield a mystery. Parallel marble columns reached up to unknown heights, the only feature to be seen inside the temple. The two combatants stared each other down; sure they had found their true enemy.

Link adjusted his gauntlets, as Sora briefly stretched. Then, without warning, he attacked, Keyblade materializing out of nowhere! Link guarded, his mirror shield just out in time. They swung around, Link's Master Sword out in a blur. The blades clashed, both opponents seeming to dance lightly as they swept across the room.

Link guarded, parried, and lashed out at Sora, just missing as the boy glided backwards, floating over the floor. Sora grinned, aiming his Keyblade as a ball of fire shot out towards Link. Link lifted his shield, the magic bouncing away into a pillar.

The mist seemed to converge on Link, as he pulled out his bow, expertly shooting ice arrows towards his opponent. Sora glided back, dodging as he summoned Mushu to his aid. The fire dragon spat out dozens of flames, Link just blocking in time.

The mirror shield began to heat up, flames flying wildly around the battlefield as they ricocheted. He dropped the burning shield down, hand searing with pain as Mushu departed. Sora grinned, sweeping towards Link for another clash, and their blades met again.

Link gripped his sword with both hands, free of the shield, and with more power than before. Sora had the edge with more sheer power behind his Keyblade, but Link had a knights training, and showed more skill with his blade. Sora lunged out, getting hit directly with a powerful sword spin, magic flaring around the two.

Link followed through with a quick throw of bombs from his belt, the explosion dazing Sora, who leaped backwards just in time. The smoke cleared, as Sora cast a powerful lightning strike down towards the Korkiri man. Nayru's love shined around him, just managing to deflect the strike, as another pillar took the blast.

Dirt and rubble began to rain down on the two fighters, as they traded magic attacks. Link unleashed a blast of Din's Fire, meeting Firaga head on, with a massive explosion. Aero sent Link flying up, smashing into the ceiling, and he began to free fall down. A quick fire with the hookshot saved him, Link flying towards one of the pillars lining this temple.

He quickly began to fly towards another one, Sora throwing even more magic towards each pillar, as he dodged. More rubble began to rain down towards the two, water pouring in from the other end. Link jumped down, releasing an entire bag of deku nuts at his opponent. The shock from the explosion froze Sora in place, as Link pieced him right through the shoulder. Sora gasped, blood spurting up, as his body began to shine.

Link looked on in surprise, as his blade was thrown away casually, and Sora's clothes turned red. Valor form Sora soon stood there, a second Keyblade appearing in his outstretched hand. Link raised his hand in defense, as the blades smashed into him, Link sliding the length of the floor.

He panted, pulling out his megaton hammer in a defensive stance, as Sora rushed him once more. The weapons spun, and Link was thrown across the room, his side bruising badly. Sora swung the two Keyblades together, ready for a final, piercing strike, which missed completely.

He looked in surprise, Link fleeing as a small green glow, Farore's Wind saving him. He re-materialized next to his master sword, grasping the hilt firmly. They stared at each other for but a second, as Sora reverted back to his regular form, suddenly feeling the stab wound. He groaned, doubling over, as Link grinned.

He panted heavily, quickly pulling out his bow with one hand. Flaming and frozen arrows rained down on his opponent, Sora just managing to guard in time. Steam began to well around him, as the fire arrows met the water now rising in the temple. They both suddenly leaped to the sides, avoiding large pieces of rubble, as the place began to collapse in earnest.

Their blades clashed again, Sora managing to catch his opponent off-guard amidst the rubble. Link gasped, the blade catching him in the gut even as he leapt backwards. A large slab of stone fell where they had just landed, a crashing wave causing Sora to stumble, as a Bombchu ran across the room right at him.

Sora flew backwards, the explosion and the rubble just missing him, as he saw Link standing quietly in the centre of the room, holding something he had never seen before. It was a small, blue instrument of some kind, but what could he be doing? Link smiled, playing a sharp, strange looping tune, known as the Song of Storms.

Water instantly filled the room, sweeping them both along, as the current smashed through the wall at the back. Both boys spun in the current, struggling to beat the other as they tried to stay alive. Rocks flew into both of them, neither one reaching the surface nearly enough, while the noise of the rushing water drowned out everything else. Suddenly... daylight shone.

The tunnel they had smashed open poured out as a glorious waterfall, leaping from the stone walls into a large, still lake at the bottom. Both heroes had only a second to catch their breath, until the water landed right into the lake, a small rainbow gleaming against the rush of water, sunlight blinding after the gloom.

Sora caught his balance, and glided across the surface of the lake, a small skim of water spraying around him. Link ran across the surface directly, hover boots gleaming as their blades clashed yet again. Both heroes stared each other in the eyes, panting furiously from their injuries, as they struggled to win the encounter. Neither seemed to gain the other hand as they struggled.

Tinkerbell and a small red fairy spiraled around both boys, as they healed in unison. Link leapt backwards, breaking the clash first, landing on the shore as his hoverboots began to give way. Sora flew to the other side, holding his Keyblade upwards. He began to glow once more, the Master form gathering around him. Link felt like cursing, pulling out his trump card, a plain mask. He gritted his teeth, the Fierce Deity Mask controlling his form, enhancing his strength.

The transformation ended, his tunic now white, his eyes blank. Sora was still transforming, as if something was wrong... Link slashed his sword, lightning flying out towards the Keyblade master.

"Gurk..." Sora doubled over, as his skin was enveloped in black, his eyes glowing yellow. He leaped into the air, avoiding the lightning with ease as his body flowed like liquid. Link's eyes widened in surprise, as Heartless Sora flew towards him viciously, darting right through the water stream, attacking.

Neither warrior felt pain as they clashed for the final time, the very air around them quivering with the impact of their strikes. Sora lashed out, Keyblade raking through the ground itself, as he guarded, then parried. Lightning crackled through the air, where Sora had been moments before, as he leaped into the air, swiping at Link. Shadows wrapped themselves around his neck, strangling him as lightning blasted right through Sora.

They continued as if they were unhurt, Sora landing smoothly and spinning around his opponent. Link leaped into the air, a powerful slash ripping apart the ground as Sora dodged, kicking out towards him. Link caught the hit, coughing up blood as he gripped his opponent tightly, and smashed Sora to the ground like a whip.

Once, twice, three times, Sora screaming in Heartless fury as he lashed out, Keyblade scarring Link's chest he was pounded into the earth. Both warriors leaped apart, lightning and darkness swirling around them.

The Master Sword was unrecognizable from before, and the Keyblade a darkened shadow of its former self. The mighty weapons met, darkness billowing out and ensnaring Link completely, even as electricity showered Sora, piercing his every core. Neither one of them had the time to scream, as the attacks caused a massive, terrific explosion, blowing apart the landscape.

A day later, King MicKey and Sheik found their friends, lying unconscious at the bottom of a large crater. They looked so similar, their transformations faded and their clothes ripped to shreds. Neither one of them spoke, merely acknowledging each other with a nod.

They picked up their respective hero, and led them away to recover, to fight another day. Neither Link nor Sora met each other again, but they heard of each others exploits often. That day, a sudden respect gathered for the other fighter, the kind that can only come in the heat of battle, and that was enough.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far, anyone. This one was fun, keeping them mute and focusing on the action. Updated for the bad formatting, also. Review away if you please~**


End file.
